La mejor Navidad
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Zelda ya no cree en la Navidad, pero cierto mercenario la hara cambiar de opinión; IkeZelda. Zelda POV
1. Chapter 1

**Si, si, ya se lo que dirán, todavía ni termino mi otro fic y ya voy con otro. Pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de subir este.**

**ACLARACIONES: En este fic agregare nombres de personajes que si existen pero tal vez no conozcan, esos personajes los marcare con un asterisco (*) y al último pondré sus descripciones, porque me han dicho que poner interrupciones en el fic es molesto así que lo dejare al final. **

**DISCLAIMER: Me choca tener que poner esto… pero como no quiero ir a la cárcel…, Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico de esto solo lo hago con el único de fin de entretener.**

**Bueno, a leer**

**

* * *

**

_Navidad…_

_Para algunos la navidad es el día de recibir regalos por montones, el típico "Dar y recibir", otros piensan que es la excusa perfecta para no trabajar y no hacer nada, juntarse con la familia y amigos y tomar alcohol hasta vomitar, otros piensan que es el tiempo de nostalgia de aquellos seres queridos que ya no están con nosotros, otros piensan que solo son gastos, gastos y mas gastos, y por un lado lo es. A otros solo les interesa la comida, otros piensan que es el día de "Felicidad, amor y paz", otros piensan en el dichoso "Papa Noel" o "Santa Claus", la verdad pienso que lo de Santa Claus es una basura, solo le metes ideas a un niño y lo ilusionas de que de verdad existe, pero entre los 9 y 12 años se dan cuenta de que verdaderamente no existe y se decepcionan y finalmente otros piensan que la navidad es un día de __Hipocresía, __deseándose "Feliz Navidad" los unos a los otros pero no significa nada si no sale __**del corazón.**_

_Pero… ¿Qué es realmente la navidad?_

_Para mi, esa palabra dejo de tener significado alguno hace ya mucho tiempo._

_A decir verdad, nunca tuve una navidad feliz. Recuerdo mis navidades en el castillo, no muy bonitas. Mi madre murió desde que tengo memoria y mi padre siempre se la pasaba fuera del país en asuntos de negocios o se la pasaba todo el día en su oficina firmando papeles, papeles y más papeles. En navidad, e inclusive en mi cumpleaños, siempre era lo mismo, mi padre prometía que "ahora sí" iba a estar conmigo pero al final le salía un compromiso de gran magnitud y tenía que salir pero… bueno, es el rey de todo Hyrule. La única que estaba para mi era mi protectora, y segunda madre, Impa._

_Pero ahora que estoy de vuelta en la mansión con todos mis buenos amigos… ¡Bah! ¿A quién engaño? Mis navidades siguen igual de monótonas, solo mejoraron un poco. Habíamos hecho una junta y Master Hand había sugerido ir a visitar a nuestras familias pero… digamos que la mayoría no tenía familia que visitar, así que mejor decidimos invitar a nuestros amigos, o al menos uno por persona. La mayoría eran parejas. Para estas fechas la mayoría tenia pareja, hasta los más pequeños, por ejemplo; las típicas, Mario y Peach, Luigi invito a Daisy, Yoshi a Birdo*, Sonic a Amy, Fox invito a Krystal*, Falco invito a Katt*, Toon Link a mi versión pequeña, Toon Zelda, Diddy Kong a Dixie Kong*, podría jurar que casi eran hermanos, Donkey Kong invito a una… Tiny Kong* creo, Kirby estaba con Jigglypuff ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!, Ganondorf invito a una Gerudo de Hyrule, muy amigable pero… daba un poco de miedo, jaja Por algo la invito Ganondorf ¿No?. Link estaba con Samus, la verdad me alegro por ellos 2, era eso o que Link invitara a la desquiciada de Ilia, me cae tan mal. Link me pregunto que si seria bueno invitarla y yo respondí con un rotundo NO, y… bueno entre otras parejas más._

_Y, claro, yo no me quedo atrás. No tengo pareja pero… hay alguien que me atrae bastante. Se llama Ike. Me gusta mucho aunque nunca he podido estar con el a solas. Es bastante atractivo, no puedo negarlo. Tengo la esperanza de que uno de estos días le confiese lo que siento por el, pero dudo que tenga el valor de hacerlo, tengo la Trifuerza de la sabiduría, mas no la de valor._

_Ya me encuentro lista para la fiesta de Navidad. Tengo puesto un vestido rojo parecido a los que uso en el combate, solo que este es de manga larga y tenia una capucha (gorra)y una capa integrada. Aunque… ¿Para qué me _arreglo_? Ni si quiera tengo pareja y, en mi punto de vista, me vería mal si no voy con una. Además, puede que… Ike ya tenga una. Ya que, lo mejor seria que diera un paseo o... nose._

_

* * *

_

Deje de escribir y cerré mi libro. Me levante de la silla en donde estaba, me dirigí hacia mi espejo y me mire en el. Suspire. Camine hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir de mi habitación. Mis amigos se han de estar preguntando donde estoy, lo más lógico sea que no pero se vale soñar. Salí y camine a paso lento. Seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que di vuelta a la izquierda. Como estaba en el segundo piso había un barandal, pose mi mano sobre este para recorrerlo mientras caminaba. Después de rato, llegue a las escaleras y antes de dar un paso más me puse la capucha. Mientras bajaba, volteaba a los lados para cerciorarme de que nadie me viera. Desde aquí podía oír la música a todo volumen y las risas de mis amigos. Al terminar de bajarlas, voltee a la derecha para poder entrar al comedor, entré y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la cocina pero antes de entrar asome mi cabeza para ver si había alguien.

—No hay moros en la costa— dije para mi misma. Me dio algo de gracia, parecía que estaba en una misión secreta. En fin, entre en la cocina y...

—"J_aja! Y ¿Viste como venia vestida?"_

—"_¡Siii! Esos zapatos no van con esa falda"_

—¡Rayos! — maldije en voz baja, reconocí inmediatamente sus voces, eran Peach y Daisy. Me alarme. No podía dejar que me vieran, y más porque eran muy escandalosas y me llevarían a rastras a la fiesta. Mire hacia todos lados buscando un escondite, el cual no había. Tenía que apurarme, podía oírlas acercarse cada vez más.—¡Bingo! — exclamé. Al lado del refrigerador había unas cajas, corrí hacia ellas para esconderme atrás de estas. Me escondí y moví una de las cajas un poco para poder ver. Peach y Daisy iban entrando a la cocina.

—¿En donde estarán las dichosas frituras? — dijo Daisy

—Tal vez puede que estén en uno de los gabinetes — dijo Peach y acto seguido fue a uno de los gabinetes, alzo el brazo para poder abrirlo pero no alcanzaba así que se paro de puntitas y muy apenas pudo abrir la pequeña puerta. La abrió y si, efectivamente ahí estaban las frituras. Peach empezó a dar pequeño saltitos para poder alcanzar la bolsa — ¡Arg! ¡No… puedo… alcanzarlas! — dijo Peach como si estuviera pujando

—Ash, nose porque no mejor vino un hombre por ellas — dijo Daisy — Haber, déjame te ayudo — dijo la castaña. Se acerco he hizo lo mismo que la rubia pero fue el mismo resultado. — ¡Maldición!

—Ay, ¿Para que batallo? — dijo la rubia, dio un brinco, giro en el aire y levito quedando justamente enfrente de las papitas — ¿Me llevaré una bolsa o las 4 que están aquí?

—Mejor llévatelas todas — respondió la castaña— Ya sabes como son de tragones

—jaja, Ok— dijo la rubia. Fue sacando las bolsas de papitas una por una y le paso 2 a Daisy. Peach fue bajando lentamente hasta que toco el suelo, se sacudió su vestido y se acomodo su corona. — Bien, ¡Vámonos a la fiesta! — grito la rubia y salieron corriendo con las frituras en las manos gritando alegremente.

Ahora sí, ya no había nadie. Di un hondo suspiro. Eso estuvo muy cerca. Me levante y salí de entre las cajas. Me dirigí a la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín. Llegue a la puerta, la agarre del pequeño mango y la deslice, avance pero la mano se me resbalo haciéndose que la puerta no se abriera y…

_¡PUM!_

Me pegue con la puerta. Lleve mis 2 manos a mi frente. Aspire una gran bocanada de aire sorprendida. Suerte que no había nadie conmigo, sino, hubiera sido el "hazme reír".

—_Maldita puerta de…_— maldije sobándome mi frente. Para mañana tendría un gran moretón. Volví a intentar abrir la puerta y había descubierto que el seguro estaba puesto. Que estúpida fui. Quite el seguro, deslice la puerta, esta vez si se abrió, salí al jardín y deslice la puerta para cerrarla.

En jardín estaba sumamente precioso, parecía una tarjeta postal. El suelo, los árboles y los arbustos estaban totalmente cubiertos de una hermosa nieve blanca, había nevado el día anterior. Empecé a caminar mirando maravillada a mí alrededor. Esa era una de las razones por la que me gustaba diciembre. Me encantaba hacer muñecos de nieve, jugar la típica guerra de bolas de nieve y hacer ángeles de nieve. Eso me recordaba a mis tiempos en el castillo, a Impa… a mi padre. A pesar de que a mi padre la mayoría de las veces no lo veía, lo extrañaba mucho. Hace tanto que no lo veo, de seguro me extraña igual. También extraño a Impa, extraño sus regaños, sus lecciones de espada, sus lecciones de arco, las lecciones que me daba para poder tocar la Ocarina. En pocas palabras, extraño todo.

Iba tan concentrada pensando en Hyrule y en sobarme mi frente que ni me di cuenta en donde me encontraba. Estaba cerca de la zona de entrenamiento del bosque. De pronto escuche un sonido, más bien como el grito de ataque de alguien. Me puse alerta, me posicione en pose de ataque y mis 2 manos empezaron a destellar luz.

—¿Quién esta ahí? — pregunte al aire sin obtener respuesta alguna. Empecé a caminar paso a paso pero mi pie tropezó con algo.

—¡AAAAAAA….!— grite al momento de caer hacia el suelo, pero en vez de eso empecé a rodar colina abajo. Creo que no me di cuenta de que había una. Cubrí mi cara con mis brazos para no lastimarme. Hice el inútil intento de detenerme, pero la nieve era muy resbalosa. Rodé y rodé por un pequeño rato . Al terminar de rodar me detuve estrepitosamente en el suelo quedando boca abajo. Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo dolían. Sabía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, mi vista estaba muy borrosa. En eso, pude distinguir que una persona se deslizaba por la colina, como si estuviera en una patineta, al llegar al suelo corrió hacia mí, no pude distinguirlo muy bien, pero me di cuenta de que era un hombre.

—_¡Zelda! ¡¿Estas bien?_

No respondí.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco.

No pude mantenerme más tiempo despierta

Y me desmalle.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lose, soy malvada por dejar el capitulo hasta ahí, ahora ¡Muéranse de la intriga! ¡Muajaja! xD**

**¿Quién será en el que rescato a Zelda? ¿Link? ¿Marth? ¿Ike? ¿Roy? ¿Kirby xD? Jajaja puede que ya sepan la respuesta, ¡Pero lo sabrán hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**Aprovecho para desearles una Feliz Navidad (atrasada) y Un Feliz Año Nuevo a todos los que estan leyendo esto. **

**Personajes:**

**Birdo: **Es una dinosauria antropomórfica de color rosado, ojos de color morado y usa una gran moño en la cabeza. Es muy parecida a Yoshi, la única diferencia es que Birdo tiene una boca de forma tubular.

**Krystal: **Es una zorra (me refiero al tipo de animal que es xD) antropomórfica con un toque de estilo felino, su pelaje es de color azul, sus ojos de color azul turquesa y pelo de color azul fuerte.

**Katt: **Apareció por 1era vez en Star Fox 64. Es una felina antropomórfica de color rosa, ojos azules y pelo de color rosa muy muy claro

**Dixie Kong: **Pequeña gorila de color marrón, pelo rubio atado a una cola de caballo y viste con una blusa rosa y una boina del mismo color. Es hermana mayor de Tiny Kong

**Tiny Long: **Hermana menor de Dixie Kong (pero créanme, no tiene NADA de menor y me refiero a la versión grande) Gorila de color marrón oscuro, ojos azules y pelo rubio atado en 2 colitas de caballo. Viste con una gorra de colores en su cabeza, pantalón holgado de color azul claro, blusa de tirantes del mismo color, sandalias de color púrpura y pendientes grandes en forma de aro.

**Por si tienen alguna otra duda de los personajes, consulten a el sabio Wikipedia **

**PSDT: Antropomórfica significa una personificación de una persona humana con otra persona/animal/cosa que no lo es. **

**En fin, pueden dejar reviews si gustan. Recuerden, algun error de ortografía o de redacción diganmelo y lo corregiré.**

**Se despide: Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo espero que alguien este leyendo esto… ._.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la compañía Nintendo y/o a sus respectivos creadores muy bien pagados y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esto, solo lo hago con el fin de entretener. Lo único que es mío es la trama, y demandaré al que me la robe... esta bién, no lo hare pero no me la roben**

**ACLARACIÓN****: En este fic, como en mi fic de "Amor, odio y viceversa", las puertas siguen siendo eléctricas, es decir, que son de metal y se abren solas. Es todo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí muy pesadamente mis ojos. Me incorpore y lo primero que vi fue un techo de color crema. Me di cuenta que ya no estaba en el bosque, obviamente. Mi cuerpo estaba muy…, muy…, MUY adolorido. Tanto, que muy apenas pude apoyar mis codos para levantarme.

_—Uuuhh… ¿Dónde… estoy? Por las diosas…, me duele todo._

Seguía trayendo el mismo vestido de hace unos… ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Con mi mano derecha toque mi mejilla y solté un ligero _"Auch" _y sin pensarlo sabía que traía un moretón. Genial. Ahora tenía dos. Con mi otra mano toque mi otra mejilla y note que traía unos curitas en forma de cruz. De repente me dio un dolor muy fuerte y lleve mis 2 manos a mi cabeza y tan rápido como llegó el dolor, este se fue. Con mi mano empecé a sobar mi cabeza. Traía vendada la frente.

Después de examinarme y recuperarme de mi tremendo dolor, me pude dar cuenta en donde me encontraba. Estaba en una habitación. Yo estaba recostada en la cama, esta era matrimonial. La cobija era de color azul y las almohadas de color blanco.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Yo seguía mirando la habitación pero escuche un ruido pequeño, que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande. Ese sonido provenía de… ¿El baño? Por lo que oía alguien estaba tomando una ducha, me imagino que el que estaba ahí adentro era el dueño de la habitación. Lo más seguro era que sí. A cómo veía la situación, dudaba que fuera una mujer que yo conociera, tal vez sea un hombre…, o un pokemon o…, bueno, no lo sé pero cuando salga le daría las gracias y podría marcharme. Claro, no es que tenga mejores que hacer.

En el lado derecho de la habitación había un mueble con cajones y un espejo. Me giré hacia mi izquierda para poder levantarme de la cama, con un poco de dolor, e ir a verme en el espejo. Suerte que el piso era totalmente de alfombra porque, si no, quien quiera que estuviese en el baño hubiera oído al instante mis pasos. Llegue al dichoso espejo y si, Traía uno enorme moretón en la mejilla derecha, unos curitas acomodados en cruz en la otra y en mi frente la venda y, debajo de esta, otro moretón.

Apoye mis manos sobre el mueble. Suspiré

_—Parece como si me hubieran golpeado…esto no puede empeorar más _

Sin querer, eche una miradita a lo que había sobre el mueble. Nada fuera de lo usual. Productos para el pelo, desodorante, perfumes, etc., Lógicamente por todo lo que vi me pude dar cuenta de que quien dormía aquí era un hombre. Me sonroje y me regañe mentalmente, se supone que esta es una habitación ajena y no debería estar espiando otras cosas que no son mías. Recuerdo que una vez mi padre me dijo que las mujeres éramos muy fisgonas. Reí ante ese pensamiento. Deje de pensar y todo volvió a estar en silencio.

El ruido de la ducha había cesado.

Me dirigí lo más rápido y silencioso posible de vuelta a la cama, llegue y me posicione como estaba hace rato. Podía oír movimiento adentro del baño y también veía una sombra por debajo de la puerta. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

Oí como el seguro de la puerta del baño era retirado.

La perilla fue girando lentamente y el rechinido de la puerta se escuchó dejando ver a la persona detrás de esta.

—_Ahí no es cierto… Díganme que esto es un sueño…_

Para mi desgracia, en estos momentos, no era un sueño. Tenía a la persona que menos me esperaba justo enfrente de mí…, con tan solo un pantalón de vestir puesto, una toalla en su hombro y dejando ver su irresistible torso desnudo. Mis mejillas ardían de lo rojas que estaba y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía jurar que casi se me sale del pecho. Esa persona era…

—A-A… ¿Ike? — pregunte sabiendo que la respuesta era más que obvia. El mercenario se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta mirándome… ¿_seductoramente?_

—Despertaste— dijo con una sonrisa, cosa rara porque él nunca sonríe — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—A-A…, Pu-pues… bien, s-supongo— respondí tartamudeando y con un sonrojo que no había tenido desde que caí encima de uno de mis pasteles de cumpleaños

—Me alegro— dijo con otra sonrisa para luego tomar su toalla y comenzar a secar su tan atractivo cabello— Suerte que Dr. Mario estaba por los alrededores, si no, no sé que hubiera hecho

Ok. Tarde en comprender ese comentario.

—Espera—dije—Entonces tu…

—Si— afirmo— Yo fui el que te salvo—se termino de secar su pelo y comenzó a caminar hacia mi—Dr. Mario dijo que…—pausó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama y me miro, cosa que me hizo sentirme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba—dijo que solo te desmayaste por el golpe que te diste, además de que estabas algo mareada. También dijo que tienes que tomar mucho reposo y unas pastillas para el dolor. Fue todo— concluyó

—A…— Articulé. Vaya, idiota que fui, otra vez —Te… Te lo agradezco. Digo, por salvarme… por— me sonroje— traerme hasta… tu cuarto…

Ike rió. Tenía una sonrisa tan linda…

—No fue nada— sonrió de nuevo— ¿Te sientes bien como para ir a la fiesta o prefieres quedarte aquí? — preguntó.

Ah, sí. La fiesta…, me olvide completamente de ella.

—Amm… ¿Me podrías decir la hora?

—Claro. Son las 8:30 p.m.

—_Rayos, estuve inconsciente como por hora y media…_

—¿Entonces?¿Qué dices? — volvió a preguntar

—¿Tu iras? — pregunté

—Si, un rato tal vez, luego regresaría a mi cuarto — se recostó en su cama sin dejar de mirarme

Lo pensé por un momento. Sinceramente, no me quería ir de este lugar por nada del mundo. Tal vez sería la última vez que estaría aquí, así que quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Pero creo que no tengo de otra más que ir.

—Si, iré contigo… _Un momento, el no dijo…_ ¡DIGO! Si iré a la fiesta— corregí rápidamente sonrojada

Ike soltó otra risa

—Ok, No te preocupes— dijo el sexy mercenario, que aun seguía sin camisa, parándose de un salto de la cama y dirigiéndose a una puerta a estaba mi izquierda. Abrió la puerta y entro en ella. Yo solo lo observaba tranquilamente. Algo buscaba.

—_Oye Zelda_— hablo el mercenario desde el interior, creo yo, de un armario

— Me… ¿Me hablas a mi?

—_Claro, eres la única Zelda que conozco. En un momento salgo_

Un pequeño rato después, el mercenario salió del armario con unas cosas colgando de sus antebrazos.

—¿Me harías un favor? — preguntó Ike

—¿Qué favor? — pregunté

—Necesito que me ayudes a escoger una camisa— dijo Ike mostrándome lo ganchos con las camisas, de manga larga obviamente — Así no perderíamos tanto tiempo

—Amm….

—Vamos, No creo que sea tan difícil ¿O sí? — Insistió Ike

—… ¿Estas seguro? —pregunté

—Seguro

—En ese caso— me levante lentamente de la cama, vi que Ike estaba apunto de ayudarme pero le hice un ademán de "alto" para que se detuviera—Me encantaría ayudarte a escoger

—Muchas Gracias. Ten— extendió las cuatro camisas para dármelas y yo gustosa, pero sin que se me notara, las tomé entre mi manos— Yo iré a terminar de arreglarme ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— y entonces Ike se fue a hacer lo suyo.

—_Solo espero no equivocarme…_

Muy bien, tenía trabajo que hacer. Extendí las cuatro camisas en la cama para poder tener una mejor visión. Las camisas de Ike si que eran grandes, si yo me pusiera una me llegaría poco más debajo de la rodilla.

—_Pues con semejante espalda… tan… sexy y musculosa… ¡Ahí Zelda! ¡Ya concéntrate!_

Volviendo a la realidad, observe detenidamente las camisas. La primera era de color azul rey, la segunda era roja, la tercera morada y la última era de color negro. Veamos..., la morada no me convencía mucho así que la descarte, la azul…, pues a Ike siempre lo veía de azul y me gustaría verlo de otro color, así que la azul también estaba descartada. Solo quedaban 2 opciones: La de color rojo y la de color negro. Por una parte me gustaría que usara la roja por que pienso que se vería lindo que fuéramos iguales, y por otra parte me gusta la negra porque hace ver a Ike mucho más guapo de lo que ya es. Vaya, que difícil decisión. Ahora que me acuerdo… creo que el color favorito de Ike era el azul…

—¿Ya escogiste una Zelda? — preguntó el peli azul viéndome por el espejo del mueble

—Amm… ya casi— respondí nerviosa. Tenía que escoger una y rápido. Aver…¿Roja? ¿O Negro?... Tal vez la roja… pero la negra…¿O mejor la azul?...Rayos…

— Ya se cuál—me dije a mi misma—… está— tomé el gancho y saqué la camisa que escogí, las demás las tome y las fui a colgar en el armario de Ike. Con la camisa de mi elección, me dirigí hacia Ike y ya estando a su lado le extendí la camisa para que la tomara.

—¿La roja? — preguntó el mercenario

—Amm… si— respondí tímidamente— pensé que… sería lindo ir… iguales— dije sonrojada—… pero si no te gusta la puedo cambiar—apenas giré para ir a cambiarla cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro que me detuvo y me hizo voltear de nuevo. Nos miramos a los ojos y quedamos tan cerca que casi pude tocar su perfecto estómago plano.

—Aguarda un momento— me dijo Ike—Yo nunca dije que no— tomó la camisa de mis manos para ponérsela primero por la manga del brazo derecho y luego del brazo izquierdo. — De hecho, el rojo es mi color favorito— dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

—¿En serio? — Pregunte algo incrédula— Pensé que tu color favorito era el azul…

—No, es el rojo— reiteró el mercenario. Se termino de abotonar la camisa y estaba intentando abotonarse las mangas, pero no lo conseguía.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? — pregunté

—Claro— dijo el mercenario. Tomé muy tímidamente su muñeca y abroche el botón de la muñeca izquierda y después la de la derecha— Listo

—Gracias

—De… De nada— dije— _Por Nayru… Ike se ve tan apuesto. No puedo creer que yo aun siga en su habitación_… _pero… siento que algo no esta bien, nada… bi…en…_

—¡Zelda! —grito sorprendido Ike y sentí como me atrapaba poniendo su brazo en mi espalda, abrí mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó preocupado el mercenario

—Si— respondí casi en susurro— Solo tuve un ligero desmayo, nada de que preocuparse— le sonreí levemente

—¿Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte aquí? — preguntó el peli azul buscando mi mirada, y voltee hacia el lado contrario sonrojada.

—No, esta bien, no quiero ser una mole… — Me detuve por que Ike había tomado mi barbilla con su mano obligándome a mirarlo. Tenía unos ojos azules que te estremecías con el solo hecho de verlos. Aun tenía la mano en mi espalda, y algo me decía que no la iba a quitar. Poco a poco me fue acercando más hacia el hasta que mi mano toco su pecho. Nuestras caras se fueron acercando lentamente al punto en que nuestras narices chocaron. Teníamos los ojos cerrados. Podía escuchar su respiración, estaba tan desesperado como yo por el acto que vendría después (me refiero al beso), ninguno de los 2 retrocedió así que, finalmente, nos besamos.

El beso fue suave y cálido al principio, sin embargo, nuestra desesperación por más nos hizo aumentar la velocidad y el ritmo de eso beso. Rodee el cuello de Ike con mis brazos y el rodeo completamente mi cintura. Nuestras respiraciones era sumamente agitadas y el beso tan apasionado que muy apenas podía tomar algo de aire. Ike comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, cosa que me estremeció. Sentí como sonrió mientras nos besábamos, había logrado su cometido. Yo también sonreí. Comencé a acariciar su pelo sin dejar de besarlo. Debía admitir que Ike besaba de maravilla. Hubo un momento que tanto para él como yo ya nos hacía falta algo de aire así que nos separamos sin dejar de abrazarnos. Yo aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Nuestras respiraciones seguían siendo agitadas e intente calmar la mía. Abrí mis ojos y mire a Ike. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo pero de inmediato los abrió y me miró. El seguía sonriendo y yo desvié mi mirada sonrojada.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó el sonriente mercenario. Yo arquee una ceja confundida

—Y bien ¿Qué?

—¿No te gusto tu regalo? — sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que me sonrojara más. Se acerco y me dio un beso rápido. Murmuró una risa

—¿De que te ríes? — pregunté dejándolo de abrazar, aunque el aun no me soltaba.

—Es que…— acarició mi mejilla donde estaban los curitas— luces graciosa así… con las vendas y todo eso, pero eso no te quita lo hermosa.

Ahora yo fui la que se rió y sonrojo a la vez.

—Creo que… será mejor irnos ¿No crees? Se han de estar preguntando por nosotros—

—Tienes razón— dijo soltándome de su agarre. Caminos hacia la salida de la habitación, yo iba detrás de Ike. La puerta se abrió dándonos paso hacia el otro lado. Ike, como todo caballero debía ser, me dio el paso para que pasara primero y yo accedí. Los 2 salimos de la habitación, nos faltaba poco para salir del pasillo en donde estábamos pero Ike tomó mi brazo y me estiró hacia el dándome otro sorpresivo beso.

—Feliz Navidad— dijo Ike sacando algo de su bolsillo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vi lo que tenía sosteniendo en su mano. Era una pequeña cajita dorada con un listón verde. De lo sorprendida que estaba no podía ni siquiera hablar.

—A-A… Es… ¿Es para mí? — pregunté

—Claro— dijo Ike. Tomé entre mis manos aquel obsequio. Ansiosa por saber su contenido deshice el listón y levante la tapita. Lleve una mano hacía mi boca. Casi se me salen las lágrimas al ver lo que contenía. Era un collar en forma de corazón, formado por pequeñas flores e incrustaciones de diamante.

—Es… hermoso— dije. Volví a tapar el pequeño pero tan valioso regalo y abracé a Ike con todas mis fuerzas y besé su mejilla— Muchas Gracias

—No hay de qué — respondió el mercenario. Me separó un poco de él para volver a besarme. Esta vez el beso fue más tranquilo, no tan posesivo como el de hace rato. Deje de besar a Ike y me acerque lentamente a su oido y poder susurrarle algo.

—_Feliz Navidad..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Este día no pudo haber estado mejor. Uno de mis más grandes sueños se había cumplido, y en una de las fechas que más desagrado le tenía. _

_La Navidad._

_Al llegar a la fiesta, Ike y yo habíamos llegado tomados de la mano. Quisiera volver a ver la cara que hicieron nuestros amigos cuando nos vieron llegar. Peach y Daisy, inclusive Samus, me bombardearon con tantas preguntas que apenas entendí algunas pocas como: "¡¿Desde cuando son pareja?" o "¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?" y cosas así. La fiesta fue de lo mejor. Todos reían, comían y bailaban, y uno que otro estaba "algo" tomado. Una de la cosas más graciosas fue que Snake, Capitan Falcon y Falco estaban tan tomados que se subieron en una mesa, se abrazaron por la espalda y los tres gritaron : "¡Que… viva laa… feliizzz pare… ja!, refiriéndose a Ike y a mí, luego de eso la mesa se rompió y dieron el azotón de sus vidas. En eso momento me reí a carcajadas, y no se diga Ike._

_Pero… aun no podía creer lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Ahora Ike era mi novio. Había valido la pena el haberme pegado con la puerta corrediza, haber rodado colina abajo y quedar vendada casi como una momia. Estoy tan feliz y así seguiré por un largo tiempo._

_Creo que…_

…

_Esta fue…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La mejor Navidad de todas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Ok. Aquí entre nos, no me quede muy convencida con el final, pero era esto o dejarlos esperar otros 3 meses hasta que se me ocurriera otra cosa.**

**Sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto y dejarlos esperar, pero los últimos meses había estado tan ocupada y sin nada de inspiración. **

**De hecho, este capítulo ya lo tenía terminado desde hace ya como 2 semanas atrás, pero mi maldita computadora ¡No guardo el archivo! Y luego lo tuve que volver a escribir, gracias a dios que solo se borró como la mitad. Ya cuando estaba apunto de terminarlo ¿Adivinen qué? Sí, lo volví a guardar y ¡EL JODIDO ARCHIVO TAMPOCO SE GUARDO! En esos momentos me dio un coraje, además de que parte de lo que había escrito ya no lo recordaba, que casi estaba apunto de abandonar este fic. Sin embargo, aquí me tienen, con 3.730 palabras (según Fanfiction)y con el TERCER intento de este capítulo.**

**Sinceramente, una muy, MUY grande disculpa por la espera, y también por mi ausencia aquí en Facfiction y en el Messenger ._. **

**Respecto a mí fic de "Amor, Odio y Viceversa" tengo ya más de la mitad del tercer capítulo, pero se me esta haciendo muy difícil escribirlo. La verdad no sé para cuando lo tenga listo, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por no hacerlos esperar, de nuevo ._.U**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo de leer este humilde fic, y agradesco de todo corazón a las personas que dejaron un review. Estas personas fueron:**

_Lolita_

_The Whisper of the Night _**(Adoro tu Nick)**

_Baby Hades_

**Les agradesco mucho, ya que ustedes fueron mi motivación para continuar este fic. Y discúlpenme, por hacerlos esperar.**

**Finalmente, no les pediré que dejen review, ****ya que SÉ que no lo harán.**

**Sin embargo, aquel que quiera dejar un review y hacer feliz a esta autora, es más que bienvenido n_n**

**mmm…**

**¿Amén? xD**

**.**

**Su servidora, Zeldi-chan de hyuuga **


End file.
